The preferred embodiments relate to digital-to-analog converters and systems including such convertors.
A digital-to-analog converter (“DAC”) is a device or configuration that receives a digital input and provides an output voltage proportional to the value of the digital input. The digital value may follow standard binary representation or Gray code values, in which each successive value is represented by only a single bit change versus the value that precedes it. There are various DAC architectures currently used in the art, and selection of a particular architecture may depend on the application and with a view to certain performance and design metrics, such as power consumption, speed, glitch magnitude and energy, the area required to implement the device, and so forth.
Thus, while prior approaches have been workable in some applications, the present inventor seeks to improve upon the prior art, as further detailed below.